I do
by Derabenu
Summary: The cutest twist to a small wedding vow that can mean so many thungs to a young lavendar eyed girl. NaruHina Love. Rated K  For a few words, but give it a try :  Words: 809 NOT including Author's Note.


"**I do"**

**A NaruHina Story**

**Rated K+: Just for a few words, and such. **

**Enjoy, and please be reminded that this is a one-shot for a reason. There will be no added chapters, author notes, etc. If you enjoy the story, leave a review of what you liked and you think I should improve on. If it is spelling you think I should work on, I do have to say that I don't proof-read MOST of my stories.. This being one..**

She pulled up her capris baggy jeans, quickly hiding her light purple panties from anyone's eyes. A small blush rose on her cheeks, as she ran over to her window to grab both curtains and yank them together, making her once bright room darken with the sudden loss of sunlight. Her lavender eyes were shut tightly, her small blush slowly seeping away. It was still a surprise to her how she could change in her room, always forgetting that her servant would open her curtains early in the morning. Letting her grip loosen from her curtains, she pulled away completely and took a deep sigh of relief.

So many thoughts ran through her mind this morning. From what had happened yesterday morning, to what had happened yesterday night. It truly made her smile, smile so big that she almost thought it was unreal. It just happened so perfectly, to her, that it seemed like a dream. Yet, she still wondered if it really was a dream. Her eyes glistened with the evidence of small puddles of tears, just at the verge of falling at the thought of it really being a dream.

Suddenly, the sight of her dull purple phone caught her sight. She knew all her contacts on her phone, and one of them had to know if it was a dream or not. If she really wanted to know, all she had to do was dial his number, and ask him. Her blush immediately rose to her cheeks again. How could she possibly ask him? And if it was a dream, she would sound so…crazy. It would be embarrassing. She griped her hands into a fist, encouraging herself. She could to this, she could ask him.

The sound of her happy ringtone made her jump, as she looked at the phone's screen to see who was calling. Her hand covered her mouth as his name was on the phone screen. Just the person she was going to call, and he already beat her to it. Remembering that he was calling, she jumped to flip the phone open and answer.

"Hello..?" Her small fragile voice came, hints of her trying to hold back on her stutter was clearly noticeable.

"Hinata? Hey, I was just wondering if you were still going to hang with me today." His raspy voice that gave her chills flowed through her ear, and tugged at her lips.

Her wobbly smile was small, and her trembling hand whipped away her little tears as she sniffled slightly.

"Are you okay? Are you crying? What happened? You can tell me." He asked, concerned on the other line.

"No.. Nothing is wrong, Naruto-kun. I'm just really happy," She assured him, and she could almost feel him smile that cute fox smile of his. As if he too, shared her happiness. "You really want me to hang out with you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked, sounding confused and…hurt. She wondered why he would be hurt.

"Well, I was just making sure. I almost thought…" She stopped herself from saying anymore, before she embarrassed herself on the phone with him. which would then make their plans seem awkward to her after.

"You thought what?" The eagerness to know what she thought made her blush even more. She knew she couldn't ignore him, she might as well tell him.

"I..I thou..thought that what happened yes..yesterday..was a..a..dream…" She frowned from her obvious stutters. After all these years, she still stumbled on controlling it when it came to him. Only him.

"It wasn't, it was as real as can be, Hinata-chan. I promise. And everything that I said, from wanting to get to know you, and hang out with you more, I really meant it. I really do want to know you," He said, his voice lowering just a little, with almost a hint of excitement, "I do."

Hinata froze for a minute, before she smiled brightly once again. To hear him say those words, "I do", was just a small part of her dreams. When she would dream of him telling her his vows at their wedding. She giggles, feeling her whole body heat up from nervousness and excitement about today. Those words meant so much more at this moment. More then what she hoped they would mean in her dreams. It wasn't an, "I do" at a wedding, but an, "I do" towards a promise and a new friendship. Her lavender eyes glistened with happiness. Thank Kami it wasn't a dream.

"I do, too."

_My first one shot in a while. It is short, I know, a total of 809 words NOT including this author note. I do apologize if Hinata seemed a bit out of character, I am still trying to get her just at that point where you can really see her doing what she did in the story. _

_Review._


End file.
